rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Nisih the (???)Half demon
The issue that I have with him, is that he isn't completely finish. I need to figure out what he is beside being Half Demon. Info of Nisih Name: Nisih Tensei Nickname: Nisih Age: Looks about 17 (He is about 160 years old, somewhat young for a half demon) Species: ??? and Half demon Fur color: Dark Brown Wings color: Black with Dark Red Tail color: Dark red with black markings Eyes colors(Normal): Purple Eyes colors(Demon): Gold Powers: can sightly change his formshis hands and feet, able to summon demon friends (Weaker than him, some of them are cross-over by the game Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Soul Hacker) Job: His a hacker on his free time as well as demon summoner. Alignment: Neutral Good (That is an alignment...) Weakness: Ice, Lightning, strange emotions from others(That is not hate or somewhat friend-like), full blooded demons(Due to his species added in the half demon part) and Light energy Personality: He is calm and seem lay back. But, he has a somewhat an angry issue when people believe he can't do something good Likes and Dislikes: He does like sunny days, scary places, some friends, his device for his demon friends, Ku ga, and hacking and his home planet(There will be a backstory about that). He doesn't like most mobians, hates annoying females or even females with a strong sense of fighting (He really likes shy females, but he won't admit it.), he truly hates annoying people in the first place. Love Interest: Eureka Backstory Nisih belongs to a planet that was once full of demons, how else could he be half demon? Nisih was known as the son of a evil man. But, his father was truly pure and honest toward morals while other demons weren't. Nisih was bully in school due to who his family was, but he toke it like any normal demon. After about 60 years past, he made it out of school and asked his father if he could go see the outside worlds from their own planet. After getting a yes from his father, he was put onto a traveling spaceship and he left his home planet behind. After about 30 years, Nisih's traveling ship crushed on Planet Vexia(I already told Sovash100 about this, and he is agreeing of this character living on his made planet.). Having been the only one who lived through the crash, Nisih came out powerless and weak from his slight coma. Amazed while staring at the white ceiling of a hospital, he became more aware of what was going on. Nisih finally was about to get out of the hospital for free (Not cause he threaten anyone or anything.), he roam around on the planet. Learning many things about it and it's culture, as well as the many heroes and battles that had gone on with the planet. Nisih does kinda stand out, but he hand changed his claw like hands and strange feet to that more normal around the planet. Weapons Nisih keeps a sword and a one pistol. The pistol holds up to 10 bullets Current life He just makes himself more known to the area of Vexia, so he can understand a bit more. Roaming around and reading in on their books so he can understand the language better. His devil(Demon) Pals Name: Ku ga Race: Fairy States Str: 10 Int: 15 Ma: 15 En: 13 Ag: 11 Lu: 14 Physical- *Attack: 42 *Hit: 43 Magical- *Attack: 54 *Hit: 52 Def: 52 Eva: 32 Neutral-Chaos Reflects *Mind (Anything involving with the mind) Neutral *Death Absorbs *none Weak *Light *Magic *Force/gun Pictures of Ku ga Ku ga is said to have a sphere as a head, no eyes nor mouth. The sphere has a purple flame above its head and has four tentacles, almost looking like a jellyfish, but not being one at the same time. Pictures of Nisih Nisih the half-demon (Good and insaneity).png Nisih icon.png Theme songs (I am still working on him as you can see. But, I try to fill him out. If you like to tell me things I need to know, please do so. I like some help with this character. He truly needs a species part instead of question marks ^^; ) Category:Baine's belongings Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Half Demon